


Pitch Black Portrait

by WinterBerry



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Acrylic Painting, Pitch Black - Freeform, Portraits, Rise of the Guardians Fan Art, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBerry/pseuds/WinterBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acrylic portrait of what Pitch might have looked like in the Victorian era. It's a good reference for 'Frostbitten' my Pitch/Jack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black Portrait

I think Victorian Pitch is kind of hot. :3


End file.
